All I want
by unnaturalstories
Summary: All James wanted was... BIRTHDAY FIC FOR Emmyloser! I hope you enjoy this and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**A.N: This is a Birthday One-shot for Emmyloser. I really hope you like it! I tried to make this long, but also suspenseful, and angst! Just what we love in a story right? Right. I knew you'd agreed. Okay enough with my talking on with the story! Oh and I would like to shout HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Emmyloser! I hope you have one of the best! :D**

**Disclaimer: I will never own taco's or Big Time Rush…. so sad. :'( Oh and all mistakes are mine sorry about them. :)**

"Let's go to the lake," James whined.

He really wanted to go because they were having a big shindig with shops, food, and entertainment. It sounded like fun and he wanted to do it with his friends.

"Come on Logan! Live a little and have fun. Stop being a nerd always doing your homework and come have fun for once," Logan didn't mind the insult _nerd _because he knew James was just joking.

"Hmmm…. James I'm still not sure. What all is going to be there," Logan asked.

"Well, there will be a little bit of everything. There will be booths that you can shop at, and food booths, there will also be some awesome entertainment. Oh, and the best part….. FIREWORKS," James explained.

"There will also be fireworks over here," Logan commented giving a superior look towards James.

"Yeah, but there _wont _be booths of stuff. Just come on Logan it will be fun," James was practically begging now.

"Alright, alright fine I'll go. When do we leave," Logan finally gave in think it might be kinda fun.

"4:30 okay," James asked anxiously.

"Yeah, but you better persuade the other guys soon because you only have about….. 10 minutes to do it," Logan told the tall boy.

"Oh man, I didn't know it was so late. I still have to get ready! Logan, will you help me persuade them? Please," James asked trying to give his best puppy dog look.

"Alright fine, but I get Carlos,"

"Awww no fair he's too easy," James complained.

"Hey do you want me to help you or not," Logan looked at James from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, fine I'll go find Kendall. Thanks, Logan," James then ran off in search of Kendall.

….

"KENDALL," James screamed at him making Kendall fall backwards into the pool.

"What do you want, James," Kendall snapped at him climbing out of the pool.

"Umm, you wanna go to the thing that they're having down at the lake,"

"Oh, that thing for the fourth," Kendall asked.

"Yeah, you wanna. Please," James asked innocently.

"Did you convince Logan,"

"Yeah, it took a while, but I managed it," James replied triumphantly.

"Sure I'll go. When are we leaving," Kendall asked drying off.

"Umm, Five okay,"

"yeah, that give me enough time to get ready," Kendall told him walking over to the lobby.

James soon followed and met up with Logan telling him the new time.

"Okay, but you better hurry. We only have half an hour," Logan told him getting a little exited himself.

"Yeah, Yeah," James muttered walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

All of a sudden he wasn't feeling to hot. Kinda nauseous. His head was also pounding in time with his heart beat. He hopped it would pass soon he really just wanted to have fun with his friends. They hadn't really hung out in a while. Gustavo was pushing them to their limit because of the up coming concert. So Kendall spent all of his free time with Jo. Logan tried to catch up on his homework, and Carlos was doing as many stunts as he could. James missed them and hoped this would bring all of them close again.

….

Finally half an hour later all the Big Time Rush boys were standing in the living room getting ready to leave.

"Kay, everyone ready," Logan asked. "You have money, sunscreen, sunglasses, and your phone,"

"Yes, mom," Kendall told him.

"Wait, wait, wait, I don't have my phone. I don't know where it is," Carlos said as he looked under the couch and around the room they were in.

"Come on let's help him find it," James told his friends and pretty soon they were walking all over the house searching every nook and cranny.

"Found it," Carlos screamed a few minutes later.

"Kay good. Where did you find it," Kendall asked.

Carlos looked down sheepishly. "In my pocket."

"Oh my god," James groaned. "Whatever let's just go."

"Coming," Logan said.

…..

Soon they made it to the lake, and when James said it was going to be huge he wasn't lying. There were a ton of people and booths. They had trouble finding parking, but once they did find a parking space they were out of the car in seconds ready to have some fun.

"Let's go," James yelled over his should as he already started running toward the event. He was trying to act as happy as he was earlier. It was hard, but he would do it so his friends wouldn't worry.

"Hey, no fair," Kendall yelled at him as he chased after James.

"I need new friends," Logan mumbled.

"For Narnia," Carlos screamed charging after his friends.

Once they all caught up to each other they were trying to decide what to do first. Check out the shops, find something to eat, or watch one of the shows that were about to come on.

"Let's just look around," Logan suggested.

"Good idea Logie. I knew we kept you around for something," Kendall laughed.

"Hey," Logan complained.

"What it's true," Kendall told his short friend with a serious face.

"Not it's not," Logan yelled at him feeling offended.

"Stop arguing and come on," James told his friends. Their arguing was making his head ache worse.

They walked around for a bit, did some shopping and met a few people they knew from the Palm Woods. They found out you could rent a boat to go out on the lake for the fire works and they were planning on doing just that. But first they wanted to eat something.

"I feel like pizza," Carlos commented.

"Does that mean I can eat you," James joked.

"Noooooooo stay away from me," Carlos screamed and ran in circles around his friends.

Logan rolled his eyes and said. "Carlos, James isn't going to eat you so calm down."

"Oh right. I knew that," Carlos told his friends. Looking down ashamed.

"Look there's a few tables over there," Kendall said. "Let's all grab out food and meet up over there."

Everyone agreed and they all split up going to their own food craving. Then slowly one by one they all made their way back to the tables and sat down. Unsurprisingly Carlos had pizza, James got a hamburger (knowing he would never be able to choke it down), Logan got these weird Chinese noodles, and Kendall got some kind of Indian food. They were all content with the food they got and started eating and joking around. James took small nibbles, but fed most of it to a stray dog that was sitting under their table.

Soon it started to get dark, and the fire works were going to start at any minute. So the Big Time Rush boys grabbed their trash threw it away and made their way over to the docks to rent a boat. It was a little pricey, but they managed.

"Come on row faster James," Carlos complained.

They decided on having James row the boat because he was the strongest and he also volunteered to do it. James was feeling pretty stupid volunteering for it. He was feeling horrible and the strenuous activity made him feel worse.

"I-I'm trying Carlos," James grunted as he pushed the ores through the water.

Soon they were in the middle of the lake and looking towards the sky trying to find a hint of the fireworks starting. Then one exploded in the sky and everyone cheered. The sparks slowly floated down in shimmering colors. Soon the whole sky was filled with colors of blue, red, white, purple, orange, green, and many more. It was mesmerizing. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan kept rocking the boat as they would move to point pretty fireworks out or just getting excited.

This however, did not help James' situation. All the rocking made his nausea come back full force and he couldn't keep it down much longer. After a few minutes of sitting with his eyes closed he couldn't hold it back any longer. He leaned over the side of the boat and retched. This startled the other boys and they turned around quickly successfully rocking the boat so much that James fell over board.

….

"JAMES," They all screamed at the same time.

They all looked at each other and then the water waiting for him to come up sputtering water….. but it never happened. James never broke the water and this made all three boy a little anxious.

"I'm going in after him," Kendall stated before diving into the water.

"Me too. You stay here Logan in case James does come up. We will also need someone to help us back into the boat," Then Carlos jumped in after Kendall.

Logan sat in the boat and waited with trepidation. None of his friends had come back up yet. What would he do if all his friends died? But he didn't have to think that for much longer though because then Kendall broke the water empty handed. He took a deep breath and looked at Logan shaking his head. Pretty soon he was back under the water again.

…..

I was feeling horrible and the rocking of the boat just made it worse. I was trying to hold down my nausea for as long as I could, but one violent rock and everything that was in my stomach traveled up my throat. I panicked for a second thinking about where I could throw up. I didn't have much to think about it thought so I just quickly leaned over the of the boat and retched. It was embarrassing. retching in front of your friends. But the worst part was when the boat rocked and I lost my balance falling into the water hitting my head in the process.

It hurt and it stunned me for about a minute or two. I think I hit my head on the side of the boat and then I just kinda drifted to the bottom. Which is weird because shouldn't you like float or something? Anyways, as I started to come back to earth I was quickly running out of air so I tried to push up towards the surface, but my feet. They were caught in something and I couldn't get them out. It was a horrible feeling. Knowing you were going to die because you have drown yourself accidentally. Where were my friends and why couldn't they save me. They saw me fall didn't they? Or at least noticed I wasn't in the boat? W-why weren't they here to save me. Then everything started to get all fuzzy and I was passing out. Probably from lack of oxygen. Bye, bye Kendall. Bye, bye Logan. Bye, bye Carlos. I'll miss you guys. Then I was taken away into the black abyss.

…..

Kendall was swimming frantically trying to find his friend, but he was nowhere. At all. It was frustrating knowing your friend was down here suffocating in this lake and you can't find them. Then….. he-he saw something. Something floating in the lake and it looked like a body. He quickly swam over to see what it was and as he got closer he noticed it was James. He reached him quickly and tried to pull him up, but noticed that something was wrapped around his foot. What was it? An old fishing net? Eww gross it's moldy. Kendall pulled out his pocket knife that his mom didn't know he had and quickly cut James loose. He then pushed up from the ground with James tightly in his arms. Once he broke the surface he took a breath and swam towards the boat.

"Logan," Kendall called. "I found him!"

The Logan appeared. "Oh thank god!"

Logan quickly reached down and hoisted James up out of the water with the help of Carlos who had come onto the boat earlier. They laid him down and quickly helped Kendall up. Then Logan went into doctor mode. He checked for a pulse and found a faint one. Then he check to see if he was breathing. He wasn't.

"H-he's not breathing," Logan said shaky.

"Do something," Carlos screamed.

Logan looked at Carlos. he didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? _It was at the back of his mind. He knew it but he just- he couldn't remember. _

"LOGAN," Kendall yelled at him. "CPR! You're the only one that knows how to do it!"

Logan looked at Kendall thinking back to his CPR classes. _Right, now he knows what to do. _30 compressions then a breath. Soon he got Kendall to breath while he did the compressions. It went faster and gave James a better chance at survival.

"Come on James your not dying on me. Not tonight," Kendall yelled at him as tears ran down his face.

"Come…..On…James," Logan said in-between compressions.

"Please. Please, James d-don't die. I-I need you s-so much," Carlos sobbed sitting next to James holding his hand.

Soon all the boys heard a cough, then a sputter. And water was spilling out of James mouth. Kendall and Logan pulled him up in a sitting position so he was leaning against Carlos. They didn't want him to choke on the water. After a violent coughing fit and gallons of filthy lake water later James managed to speak.

"I knew you guys would come," He rasped.

"Oh James," Kendall was speechless.

"Ever pull something like again James and I will kick your butt," Carlos told him with a little have sob half chuckle.

James merely nodded his head to tired to argue that it wasn't his fault.

"Let's get you to a hospital," Logan said as he and Kendall started to row them back to shore. The fireworks were over and everyone else started to go back to shore. They made it there in record time. Got James off the boat and up the hill in a few minutes and were on their way to the hospital in a few more.

Once they were there the nurses whisked James away and told the other three boys to wait in the waiting room. Kendall called his mom who was in Sacramento with Katie visiting with some old friends. She told Kendall that she couldn't make it back until tomorrow because of a freak snow storm. Weird right. Snow in summer. But she wanted him to call her when they got news about James and if she needed to fax anything. Soon it was just a game of waiting. Worrying, guilt, and boredom.

…..

"Family of James diamond," A middle aged doctor said.

Kendall, Logan. and Carlos stood up.

"are you the legal guardians of James diamond," The doctor asked looking them up and down suspiciously.

"Umm…. no, but my mom is and she couldn't be here so she sent me," Kendall said nervously. He just wanted to see James and Know how he was doing.

"are you over the age of eighteen," The doctor named Carson asked.

"Yes, I'm nineteen," Kendall lied to Dr. Carson.

"Very well. Your friend James came in her today with a concussion, and a very high temperature," Dr. Carson told the boys. "we managed to get his temperature down to 101.4, and it is steadily going down. We had to give him stitches on his head due to a quite large gash, but other than that he seems fine. You may go see him. He is in room 949." And with that the doctor walked off. Once he left a nurse came over and took them to James' room

"Well he was friendly," Carlos stated.

"Whatever let's just go see James," Kendall told his friends.

They all walked down the corridor with the nurse until they found James room. Logan was the frist one to walk through the door, and James was awake as they walked in.

"Hi guys," James said sheepishly.

"Hey how are you doing," Logan asked sitting down next to James.

"I'm okay just have a head ache, Are you mad at me," James asked.

"Why would we be mad at you," Carlos questioned.

"Because I didn't tell you guys I was sick,"

"Well James, you should have told us you were sick, yes. But were not mad you. Were just glad your okay," Kendall told him speaking for the others knowing they felt the same way.

"Are you sure," James asked uncertainly.

"Totally James. We could never be mad you," Carlos told him.

"Yeah, you're too lovable," Logan joined in.

So they all spent the night at the hospital until Mrs. Knight ran in freaking out and fussing over James. James got to go home that day and just had to take it easy because he was still sick. But everything soon became okay and the guys were up to their usual shenanigans. James was happy because he got to hang out with his friends again. That was all he ever wanted. The extra stuff just helped make them closer.

**A/N: Yay for cruddy endings! Sorry I suck at writing and this is probably horrible, but I tried. I know this is late and I'm incredibly sorry for that. I tried to get this finished for your birthday, but I failed. I'm up typing this at 12:17. I missed your birthday by minutes. I'm sorry, but hopefully you will still like the story. Was it angsty enough. Anyways here;s your birthday fic EmmyLoser. Thanks for reading and how 'bout a review?**


End file.
